Camelle
Camelle (こぶへい Ko bu hei) is a White enemy that appears in the Legend Stages Enemy With 550 standing range, Camelle outranges an overwhelming majority of Uber-Rare cat units in the game, but its stats are exceptionally well-rounded too. Camelle has fast heavy-hitting attacks, 8 movement speed, the Base Destroyer ability, and requires 50,000 damage to be knocked back. For an enemy with 550 standing range, Camelle is very threatening! Dictionary Variants Alpacky (Alien) Camelle's Alien variant. She's more resistant but has less damage and more time between attacks. She'll increase her damage ten-fold when she reaches 1% health, and can survive a lethal strike. Zamelle (Zombie) Camelle's Zombie variant. Don't be fooled by the abnormal only-slightly-higher HP, because she can revive infinitely and has a lot more attack damage. Takes longer to attack than Camelle as well. Both of Camelle's variants keep its signature combination of the Base Destroyer ability and 550 range. Strategy *Use units that have very long range (like Hacker Cat) to attack Camelle and some strong units: Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut, etc. *Use long-ranged units such as the Unknown Cat to attack Camelle, along with some meatshields like Macho Cat, Wall Cat, and/or Boogie Cat to protect the long-ranged cat. *Allowing Camelle to get close to your base, disallows support from Hippoe and such (Chubby B. Goode Camelle). *In about half the stages with Camelle, Camelle is alone. This means you can use short-ranged attackers to demolish him. *Tanky Ubers are also a good choice (Dioramos, Guardian Gamereon...) *The player may wish to use a Camelle to make a Paris Cat stack, though this is not always possible or a good idea. *Tesalan Pasalan is ridiculously good against Camelle, two-shotting him (one if hypermaxed) and outranging him. In stages like Hot Bath Rock where Camelle is alone just save up for him whilst stalling and you win. *With good meatshielding, Li'l Nyandam can just barely outrange Camelle. *Because of Camelle's range, a heavily meatshielded one can be hard to defeat. The antidote for a meatshielded Camelle is a Crazed Sexy Legs Cat and/or a Long Distance cat (Megaphrodite works particularly well). These can damage the Camelle in spite of the deluge and also can help clear a path to the Camelle. **The Camelle in Reindeer Road (Expert) is best dealt with either this way or with Diabolic Gao (though these are simply the easiest ways to do it). Appears Stories of Legend Stages *Stage 9-8: Chubby B. Goode (100% strength magnification) *Stage 10-1: Hot Bath Rock (100% strength magnification) *Stage 17-6: Cat Trial (200% strength magnification) *Stage 19-4: King of Freedom (100% strength magnification) *Stage 22-5: Dictator's Garden (100% strength magnification) *Stage 24-4: Trap of Cowards (200% strength magnification) *Stage 25-4: Muddy Trench (200% strength magnification) *Stage 31-3: Surviving Herd (500% strength magnification) *Stage 34-5: Ghostlight Gardens (500% strength magnification) *Stage 35-6: The Infected King (400% strength magnification) *Stage 38-4: Procrastinator Parade (100% strength magnification) *Stage 48-1: A Day of Reckoning (450% strength magnification) *Stage 48-7: Twilight Zephyr (300% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 6-5: Murmuring Evil (400% strength magnification) * Stage 11-1: Magma Bath (400% strength magnification) * Stage 18-4: Exaggeration Falls (400%) Other Stages * Reindeer Fish Awakens!: Reindeer Road (Expert) (100% strength magnification) * Ranking Dojo: Shadow Trial (50%, 100%, 200%, 300%, 400%, 500% strength magnification) * Wrath of the Divine: Revenge of A-Cyclone (Deadly) (200% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery camel en.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/037.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Kory | Duche >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Base Destroyer Enemies